SasukeSakura Theme Challenge
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Rated T For Language; 100 Theme Challenge for the Pairing of SasukeSakura. This is for Sakura-chan and all of the fans out There. I Currently Have 34 Themes; just need to write them
1. Chapter One: Winter

SasukeSakura Theme Challenge

**SasukeSakura Theme Challenge**

**A/N**: Hello Crimson-Ranger here, I know I haven't written in a long time; writers block does that…I do not own Naruto, Blah blah blah. **WARNING**. I do NOT. Edit/Pre-Read these before submitting, That would just make it longer. xD;

**Summary**: Just a series of Oneshots for SasukeSakura using various Themes, hopefully they haven't been done before. (This is for Sakura-chan.) I'm going to attempt to make each at least 100 words.

**A/N2**: Thanks To My Friends on DA and a RP Forum (Kakashi, I love you!) I've gotten some Themes; you're welcome to Review with them.

**Chapter One**: Theme #1 Winter (from Kakashi-sensei) **Word Target**: 100

Konoha was normally a bustling sunny place in the country of Fire, but not during the winter, they were harsh, cold and left this young lady cranky as hell…the winter also reminded her of someone; who's attitude reminded of her of the snow that's crunching under her feet, that person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Cold, Harsh, Bitter; she hated to love him. Only thing different Uchiha Sasuke had with the harsh winter was…he was hot, highly attractive even though his attitude would push most people away; it actually threw her closer to him. Her anger causing her to snap at him, give him a remark or two, anything to hear him talk….even if he was as cold as _winter_.

_Fin_

**A/N**: Hn. I don't think I like it, but hopefully my writer's block will slowly melt away. (Pun IS intended)

**Actual Word Length**: 121; Over 21 words than my Target. Awesome.


	2. Chapter Two: Cookies

A/N: Hello Crimson-Ranger here, I know I haven't written in a long time; writers block does that

**A/N**: Hello Crimson-Ranger here, I know I haven't written in a long time; writers block does that…I do not own Naruto, Blah. **WARNING**. I do NOT. Edit/Pre-Read these before submitting, that would just make it longer. xD;

**Summary**: Just a series of Oneshots for SasukeSakura using various Themes, hopefully they haven't been done before. (This is for Sakura-chan.) I'm going to attempt to make each at least 100 words.

**A/N2**: Thanks To My Friends on DA and a RP Forum (Kakashi, I love you!) I've gotten some Themes; you're welcome to Review with them.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Cookies (Another One from Kakashi-sensei

The Aroma was floating down the hallway of the apartment complex; it was causing everyone to step from the comfort of their apartments and headed toward where the smell was coming from. Uchiha Sasuke was part of the ones in the crowd, even though he'd told everyone he hated sweets, he actually tolerated cookies, Peanut Butter Cookies, and that's what the smell was. He let out a soft Hn before telling everyone to go with his business, but, instead of doing that, Sasuke creep toward the door and hit his knuckle against the door and was surprised when he saw who it was. Haruno Sakura, she blinked up at her with those big jade orbs. He was just as surprised as he was, she, of course, proceeded to dragging him into the apartment and was offered a cookie, which is GLADLY accepted. Mm…_Cookies…_

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sleepy but I don't want to sleep, not yet. I should. Hn.

**Word Length**: 143; Wow. I should set my Target Higher.


	3. Chapter Three: Flowers

**A/N**: Hello Crimson-Ranger here, I know I haven't written in a long time; writers block does that…I do not own Naruto, Blah.

**WARNING**. I do NOT. Edit/Pre-Read these before submitting, that would just make it longer. xD; _Actually I did pre-read this chapter since I had written it on paper while at work and had to type it. I couldn't decided if I wanted to use damn or fucking….so….I used both. Haha._

**Summary**: Just a series of Oneshots for SasukeSakura using various Themes, hopefully they haven't been done before. (This is for Sakura-chan.) I'm going to attempt to make each at least 100 words.

**A/N2**: Thanks To My Friends on DA and a RP Forum (Kakashi, I love you!) I've gotten some Themes; you're welcome to Review with them.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Flowers (Another One from Kakashi-sensei)

**Word Target**: 200 _(It's actually hard to acquire this.)_

* * *

A light scowl emitted form the young man as he stood in front of the counter of the local flower shop; a headache was beginning to form as a certain blonde haired young lady was squealing over the fact _he _was buying flowers, she kept asking, "Who are they for? They can't be for your moth—" the young man cut her off with a snap, "Perhaps I'm visiting my mother's grave? It's really none of your damn fucking business, Yamanka," great. Now he was pissed, "Hurry up or I'm going somewhere else," He told her growing impatient. The girl pouted and asked what color ribbon he wanted. It really didn't matter what color, "Doesn't matter," he told her after heaving out a heavy sigh; after acquire the flowers, he paid for them and left quickly heading toward the direction he needed to go to deliver the flowers. She had some _nerve_ to even think about mentioning his mother around him, another scowl emitted from him as he kept on his quest to deliver the flowers to a certain young woman; who's name is the slight same as a flower, he silently hoped that she'd actually like what he's gotten her, she'd probably like any type of flower…if she knew she was getting them from him, from Uchiha Sasuke, giving _her_ Flowers.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it took a while, I actually had it written on paper but didn't have the chance to actually type it up.

**Actual Word Length of Actual Chapter**: 222 _Not including fin_. Wow! I'm over by 22 words. Awesome.


	4. Chapter Four: Smoke

**A/N**: Hello Crimson-Ranger here, I know I haven't written in a long time; writers block does that…I do not own Naruto, Blah.

**WARNING**. I do NOT. Edit/Pre-Read these before submitting, that would just make it longer. xD; _Actually I did pre-read this chapter since I had written it on paper while at work and had to type it._

**Summary**: Just a series of Oneshots for SasukeSakura using various Themes, hopefully they haven't been done before. (This is for Sakura-chan.) I'm going to attempt to make each at least 100 words.

**A/N2**: Thanks To My Friends on DA and a RP Forum (Kakashi, I love you!) I've gotten some Themes; you're welcome to Review with them. I kinda put Theme Four and Five together, one will continue the other. Erm. Kinda hard to explain.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Smoke (Another One from Kakashi-sensei) (Part One: Fire is Part Two)

**Word Target**: 150 _(At least; 300 in total with both chapters.)_

* * *

He couldn't breathe, the smell of smothering ash was burning through his nostrils and he couldn't get it away from him, a hand moving of his nose as he let out a rather loud cough, moving onto the ground he slowly crawled toward his apartment's door, slowly reaching out he lightly tapped the door knob, noticing that it wasn't hot he got off from the floor and proceeded to opening it. Ignoring the smoke that poured into his apartment he quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to either 1) Get Everybody out of the building and quick or 2) Find the source of the smoke and get rid of it. He choose option two. Quickly moving down the hallway to find the source of the problem he stopped at the door that the smoke seemed to seep out of. Banging on the door he waited a few moments before proceeded to knocking the door down; muttering something about the smoke…

_To be continued…. Look at chapter five for the continuation since I wanted to put four and five together._

* * *

**Word Length**: 162


	5. Chapter Five: Fire

**WARNING**. I do NOT. Edit/Pre-Read these before submitting, that would just make it longer. xD; _Actually I did pre-read this chapter since I had written it on paper while at work and had to type it._

**Summary**: Just a series of Oneshots for SasukeSakura using various Themes, hopefully they haven't been done before. (This is for Sakura-chan.) I'm going to attempt to make each at least 100 words.

**A/N2**: Thanks To My Friends on DA and a RP Forum (Kakashi, I love you!) I've gotten some Themes; you're welcome to Review with them. I kinda put Theme Four and Five together, one will continue the other. Erm. Kinda hard to explain. This is the continuation from chapter four.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Fire (Another One from Kakashi-sensei) (Part One is Smoke: Fire is Part Two)

**Word Target**: 150 _(At least; 300 in total with both chapters.)_

* * *

The kitchen was on fire; looking around quickly, the smoke burning his eyes in the proceeds he found the source of the smoke, the oven/stove, after doing swiftly doing hand signs and a light mutter the room was doused with water thus putting out the flames in the process. Heaving out a loud sigh he slowly moved toward a window or two pulling up the window attempting to wave the smoke out coughing as he did so. After a few moments he decided it would be a good idea to see if anyone was in the apartment; moving into the living room he met a very confused Sakura, her eyes full of confusion and anger, but a tad of it faded when she saw Sasuke; her mouth opened, but before she could ask he answered her silent question, "Apparently your kitchen caught on fire, if it hadn't have leaked into my apartment, the whole complex probably would be in flames." He let out another sigh before tilting to the side, and then he proceeded to leave the apartment, a smirk on his face as he said, "Try not to set the place on fire."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N**: Erm. Yeah. Sucks, I know.

**Word Length**: 194; Wow almost 200.


End file.
